The Little Adventure of Jill&Wesker
by 0megaRadical
Summary: Ok, first off, i swear i tried making it a serious as possible, it was no use. xD Dedicated to LastOneStandingInDarkness, Summary- Jill travels through the mansion to find Wesker and gets hurt, what happens when Wesker gets revenge? Find out. : xD


**This is my first JillXWesker Fanfic. : )**

**For LastOneStandingInDarkness.**

**It's a one shot parody though :x**

**PLEASE THINK OF THE CHARACTERS AS CHIBI! ITS CUTER! XD**

**Jill had gone to scope out the area, taking measures to not be surprised. She sharply turned corners, her knife and gun readied, for anything that would soon jump out of the shadows. She had lost all contact with Chris and Barry and was on her way to Rendezvous with the team Captain, Albert Wesker.**

**She went to the door at the end of the blood stained, zombie carcass filled hall, and noticed it was locked. **

"**WHAAAA." Realizing this, it was probably barricaded and was forced to find a way around. Pulling out her map of the mansion she leaned on the door.**

"**So.. I'm here and the lobby.. Is.. Here, so I have to-!" She started, picking at a crusty booger at the side of her nostril… **

**Suddenly the door behind her started to tremble, shocked she quickly shoved her map into her hip bag and readied her knife and gun once more. 'I GOTTA be more careful when picking ma nose…' The thudding on the door had increased in force and it was getting louder. As she backed away trying to keep as much distance from herself and the door to ensure a clear getaway if things got too messy.**

"**Come aloooong lil dawgaay." She aimed her gun at the approximate area where the creatures face would be, but then, the banging stopped, and it got silent. She lowered her weapons, but not her guard, she slowly looked behind her to see the other end of the hall and the blood stained windows, nothing. **

**As she walked away to the opposite side of the hallway to the only other door, when all of a sudden, the door where the pounding had subsided was crash opened to a giant frog like creature pouncing at Jill, who took the offensive and back flipped to the end of the hall and tried to pry the door open when the Hunter had used his tongue to hold it shut.**

"**Oh, MAMUHH." Jill started cutting away at his disease ridden and awfully slimmed muscle away for her only escape route.**

"**Oh COME ONNNNN, Get out my way FOO' !" Jill finally cut her way through the tongue but was too late as the Hunter had gotten a hold of Jill, colliding his massive body weight on her crushing her bones as she struggled for the door.**

"**Somebody! Please, Help! My…. My … my breastasiiiesss!" She was losing consciousness, but before she had blacked out completely the weight had been thrown off of her and she had been carried.**

**She awoke in the Lobby of the Mansion, on the top step, Barry and Chris looming over her, sighing in relief as she woke up.**

"**Oh, man, you had us worried for a while, Jill." Barry wiped the sweat from his brow and got up to get some water from the cooler they had found earlier in their mission.**

"**You alright?" Chris said helping her up.**

"**Where's Wesker? Is he ok?" She jumped completely from Chris' arms, fleeing down the stairs to look around. "Barry, where is he."**

"**Oh, he's fine he just went to scope the area for anymore of those frog things that attacked you. We'd been chasing it for sometime and finally tracked it down where we had spotted you.**

"**That's what happened…" Jill brushed over the bandages and ice packs that were hidden beneath her clothes. "Which way did he go?"**

"**No, Jill, his orders were strictly to keep you under surveillance until he returned. No if's and's or but's." Chris pointed to his butt for the last one and 'No, we're fine! It's not like we CHASED the damned thing, risked our asses to help this ungrateful chick… who was being crushed by that frog, to wake up and want "WESKER, WESKER~" ugh…'**

**Barry threw a beer at Chris, mouthing "shut it."**

"**Please, be safe, Captain." Jill sat hopefully on the stairs that where ever he was he was ok.**

**WITH WESKAH :D**

"**That ****DAMNED ****useless AMPHIBIAN. How DARE it hurt, Jill. Those who dare stand against me, or harm her! Shall suffer the consequence." Wesker fumed throughout the hallway, his gun readied and his defense up.**

**-REEEBIT, REEEREEEEBIT!- **

"**Finally showed your self! Frog lord!" Wesker aimed his gun at the very ugly, hunch backed man with scaly green scales and large bulging eyes.**

"**Yeesh, Weshkah, -reee!- it ish iiii, Froogg Loorrdd. -ree!- the otherr frooggs -reee!- looked forrrwarrrd to crushing your mirror -reee!- frrrieeend." He croaked weakily and devilishly, smirking and licking at his eye balls with the long and crooked frog tongue and sucked it back in.**

"**You nasty, frog, how dare you… NOT MAKE COMPLETE SENTENCES."**

**Wesker unleashed bullety hell onto Frog Lord and soon when he opened his eyes to see the heap of blood guts and frog skin lay about everywhere, and the bulging eyes sprayed by his feet.**

"**Oooh, frog legs!"**

"**Wesker! I'm so glad I found you!" Jill ran to him hugging his waist.**

"**Jill! How bout frog legs for dinnaaa?" He smirked.**

"**That's… just gross." She walked to the frog lord's remains and kicked the heart and liver around.**

"**Wha!" Wekser with disbelief and a tear showing from under his shades.. He sniffled. "Wh-Whu… FOREVER ALONE!"**

"**WOW, he needs to get out more."**

"**I agree…"**

**WELL THIS WAS MY STUPID RANDOM ONE SHOT, I PERSONALLY GOT SIDE TRACKED, AND THOUGHT OF THE MEME AND THOUGHT OF RANDOM THINGS THAT WERE HAPPENING… VOCAB~~**

**Breastasies. Breast-uh-cees. Lawl another word for breasts xD**

**I think that's the only unknown word ._. Lolololol… R&R even if its stupid… :3 Love yah sissy, LastOneStandingInDarkness xP**


End file.
